Rocky Point, New York
Rocky Point is a hamlet and census-designated place (CDP) in Suffolk County, New York, on the North Shore, of Long Island. As of the 2010 United States Census, the CDP population was 14,014.[1] Rocky Point is a community in the Town of Brookhaven. History Rocky Point is home to the site where American radio company RCA once operated a very large transmitting and transmitter research facility, known as Radio Central. RCA began to transmit transatlantic radio messages from Radio Central after its opening on November 5, 1921. Early Radio Central transmissions were received by many European nations, including Britain, Spain, France, Germany, Italy, Austria, and Poland. On January 7, 1927, AT&T initiated the first transatlantic commercial telephone service, linking London and New York. AT&T's transmitter was at Radio Central, and their receiver was in Houlton, Maine. The radiotelephone signal from Radio Central was received by the British General Post Office's receiver facility in Cupar, Scotland. Radio Central was one of the many original operating and touring sites of Guglielmo Marconi's radio shack, which now is displayed at Rocky Point's Frank J. Carasiti Elementary School. The 5,200-acre (21 km2) Rocky Point site was decommissioned and demolished in the 1970s. It now consists of many concrete ruins and downed telephone poles and radio towers, owned by the New York State Department of Environmental Conservation. It is part of the Rocky Point Natural Resources Management Area, which is in the Long Island Central Pine Barrens. The site gives an interesting insight into the 1920s, because—being in the middle of the forest—the footprints of the site remain largely untouched since its operational period. The western terminus of the 125-mile-long (201 km) Paumanok Path hiking trail is in the forest, with the eastern terminus at the Montauk Point Light. A secret project housed in Radio Central's building #10 became the world's first color television. Rocky Point, along with neighboring village Shoreham, was also the home to inventor and scientist Nikola Tesla's early research facilities. Rocky Point is the home of the only paragliding site (as designated by the USHPA) on Long Island. Rocky Point won its 1st NYS HS Lacrosse championship in 2008. Establishments Shorelines * Beech Road Beach * Broadway Beach * Friendship Beach Forests * Rocky Point Pine Barrens State Forest Schools/Education * Learning Experience (Preschool) (open in 2007) * Frank J. Carasiti Elementary School (Grades K-2) * The Joseph A. Edgar School (Grades 3-5) * Rocky Point Middle School (open 2002) (Grades 6-8) * Rocky Point High School (Grades 9-12) ** Formerly Rocky Point Junior-Senior High School until 2002 * Trinity Evangelical Lutheran School Fire Departments *Rocky Point Fire Co 1 *Rocky Point Fire Co 2 *Rocky Point Fire Co 3 Eateries * Broadway Market * Brooklyn Bagels * Chong Sar Chinese Restaurant * Domino's (Pizza) * Golden Chopsticks * Gyro Palace * J&R's Steakhouse ** Temporarily as Pop's Roadhouse in 2017 * KFC * McDonald's * Moe's Southwest Grill ** Formerly: Taco Bell * Rocky Point Bagels * Rocky Point Pizza * Sea Basin * Spiro's * Subway * Sung Wo Chinese Restaurant * Zona Stores & Outlets * 7-Eleven (3 outlets) * Ace Hardware (open in 2011) * Advance Auto Parts * Benjamin Moore * Brian's Tropical Aquarium & Pets * Broadway Fishing Stop * Carpet Express * Circle M Beverage * Cow Palace * CVS * Del Fiore Italian Market * DNA Cleaners * Dollar General * Dollar Tree * Fantasia Bridal Center * Flowers on Broadway * Game Stop * Kohl's * Margaret's Florist * Mattress Firm ** Formerly: Sleepy's * Michael's * Modell's Sporting Goods * Leslie's Pool Supplies * Petco (open in 2012) * Rite-Aid * Rocky Point Cycle * Rocky Point Hardware * Rocky Point Jewelers * Rocky Point Laundromat * Rocky Point Statuary * Stop & Shop (open in 2017) ** Formerly: Super Foodtown, Waldbaum's * Swim King Pools * Taste & See Thrift Shop * Thurber Lumber * Verizon Liquors * Little Barrel Cellar * Old Grape Cellar Parks * Rocketship Park Fitness * Gold Metal Gymnastics Center * Personal Fitness Club * Planet Fitness * United Studios Progressive Martial Arts Sports * North Shore Little League * Rolling Oaks Golf Course * St. Anthony's CYO Athletics Banks * Astoria * BNB Bank * Capital One * Chase * TD Bank * Teacher's Federal Credit Union Auto Care * Joe's Auto Collision * Rock Shore Car Care Center Gas * BP (2 outlets) * Citgo ** Formerly: Mobil * Gas Plus Barbering & Cosmetology * George's Barbershop * Jade East Hair Design * Lemon Tree Salon * Rocky Point Barber * Tony's Barbershop Medical * CityMD Urgent Care * Lifetime Laser & Electrolysis * North Suffolk Cardiology * Rocky Point Animal Hospital * Rocky Point Family Dentistry * Rocky Point Veterinary Hospital * Sound Neurology Tanning * Pacific Tanning Rentals * Enterprise Car Rentals Churches * Saint Anthony's Church * Trinity Evangelical Lutheran Funerals * Rocky Point Funeral Home Venues * Majestic Gardens * North Shore Beach Clubhouse Defunct * Blockbuster (closed 2010) * Burger King (closed 2005) * Eckerd * Frank's Nursery (closed 2004, replaced by Petco in 2012) * Friendly's (closed 2000) * Oxygen Bar (closed 2011, now demolished) * McCarrick's Dairy (closed 2017, replaced by 7-Eleven in 2019) * Miracle Maze (closed 2006) * Mobil * Rocky Point Drive-In Theater (closed 1988)